Gun Shot Residue
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: An investigation forces Grissom to confront an old enemy... then being in the wrong place at the wrong time could cost dearly. Summary and title suck, but the story is better I promise. Please R&R. First CSI fic
1. Chapter 1

Grave shift supervisor Gil Grissom stared at the computer screen in disbelief. He had been in the process of running prints he had collected at a crime scene involving a 419 off Fremont Street. He'd struck out on the murder weapon; all there had been were smudges, so Grissom had just begun running some of the prints from the rest of the apartment. Of all the partials he'd found he had one hit. The face of Officer Fromansky glared back like a beacon from the display. Grissom removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. After the disasters that had been his last two encounters with the man, he highly doubted that the third time would be the charm.

He sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. A voice broke through his reverie.

"Hey bugman, made any progress with the prints from the Bentley case?" Glancing up from the keyboard he met the steady gaze of Catherine Willows. She was leaning against the door jam with her arms crossed over her chest. He gave her a small, wry smile, which earned him a bright grin from his co-worker and friend. She walked toward him and perched on the desk next to his glasses.

"Come on Gil, didn't your mother ever teach you to share?" she chided, tucking a piece of strawberry blond hair behind her ear.

"I drew a blank with the prints from the murder weapon; there was nothing workable." Catherine nodded but stayed silent, allowing him to continue. "But when I ran the prints from the rest of the apartment I got a hit with the print we recovered from the back of the chair." Her eyebrows rose.

"So we have a suspect in AFIS?" Gil shrugged and reached out, turning the screen away from himself until it was visible to Catherine.

"Not exactly."

Her eyes widened as she regarded the picture. There was a moments pause before she spoke.

"Have you called Brass?"

"Not exactly," he repeated, returning the screen to its original position. His remark earned him a highly unimpressed look from Catherine.

"Gil…" she began, a warning note lacing her voice, but before she could continue Grissom held up his hands to stop her.

"Cath, I don't think that's the best idea. We both know Brass will have to suspend him until we've concluded our investigation. He's hardly going to take that well. For all we know there could be a perfectly plausible explanation for the presence of his prints at the scene." Her eyebrows rose.

"When did you start giving the guy the benefit of the doubt Gil? You both hate each other!" Grissom shrugged.

"An attempt at burying the hatchet?"

She sighed loudly.

"So, Master, what exactly do you suggest?" He smiled, amused by her 'master' remark.

"Well, I was thinking we have a quiet, informal chat with him, hear his side of things then check out his story *Grasshopper*," he responded, eliciting a chuckle from Catherine. She looked at him for a moment before rolling her eyes once more and jumping down from the desk, smoothing a wrinkle in her tight black pants as she strode toward the open door.

"I'll meet you at the Tahoe in five minutes," she called over her shoulder as she disappeared from view. All Gil could do was smirk as he gathered the printout up, slid it into a folder and stood up from the computer, slipping his glasses back into place on his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. This is the second chapter of my first foray into the world of CSI fanfic. I've written a few X-Files ones before, if anyone's interested... Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A half hour later Grissom and Catherine pulled up outside a diner just off Strip. On the drive over Catherine had called dispatch and spoken to an officer who had passed on the location, informing her that Fromansky and his partner had radioed in to say they were going to grab a quick bite to eat while it was relatively quiet.

As they walked toward the entrance, Catherine stopped suddenly and placed a hand on Grissom's arm, attracting his attention and ceasing his movement.

"Gil, I think it may be wise if I do the talking when we question Fromansky." Grissom's eyebrows rose. "I'm just saying, given your history with the guy isn't exactly rosy, it might be easier if I'm the one speaking. Your presence alone is going to wind him up." She tightened her light grip on his arm slightly to emphasise her point. He regarded her for a moment, nodding almost imperceptively before continuing towards the door.

He held it open, allowing Catherine to pass through first and then stepped inside, letting the door swing closed behind them.

Glancing around the diner it didn't take Catherine too long to locate the two officers. They were sat in a booth on the left hand side of the room. Fromansky's back was to the door. She tapped Grissom on the shoulder and gestured. He nodded and handed her the file, letting her walk in front of him until they came to a stop by the side of the table. Fromansky's partner, Officer Jack Howard had seen them approaching and gave them a quizzical look. Fromansky himself however only looked up once they were at the table. His eyes locked on Catherine - if he saw Grissom, he wasn't letting on - and she gave him one of her best smiles.

"Officer Fromansky, my name is Catherine Willows, I'm with the crime lab."

"I know who you are," he replied curtly, wiping his mouth with a paper napkin. "You work with Gil Grissom." He flicked his eyes over to Grissom, setting his jaw in anger. "Speak of the devil." Sensing that the situation had the potential to get out of hand very quickly, Catherine tried to pull them back on track.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." When he made no move to get up she elaborated, glancing at Officer Howard. "In private." Fromansky let out an irritated sigh as he balled up the napkin and threw it onto the plate in front of him.

"Anything you want to ask you can do it in front of Jack. Besides I want a witness," he added, glaring at Grissom. Catherine resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the man's blatant distrust and animosity towards them.

"Officer Fromansky, are you familiar with James Bentley?" He paused briefly before replying.

"The name may ring a bell. I've dealt with a lot of people in my time."

"Have you ever been to his apartment?" He frowned, then shook his head.

The strawberry blond bit down a smirk as she opened the file in her hand and removed the AFIS print out, placing it on the table in front of him.

"Then how do you explain the fact that your prints were found there, with James Bentley's dead body lying feet away?" He stiffened slightly then jumped to his feet and faced Grissom, eyes blazing.

"Is this is set up? You've been out to get me ever since we met!" Officer Howard also stood, moving round the table to stand next to his partner.

"I'm sure there is a plausible explanation. Did you ever respond to a call at 19th and Western?" At the sound of her voice he returned his attention to Catherine. He pondered the question for a moment before a look of realization dawned upon him.

"A couple months ago. I responded to a disturbance there. Place was trashed, guy really beat up. There was a chair by the door, it was gonna block the paramedics' path, so I picked it up and put it by the wall." Grissom raised his eyebrows. "Look I put it in my report ok. I know how to do my job."

"We're not disputing that Officer," Catherine jumped in before Grissom could open his mouth. "If that's the case there will be a record of it. It won't be hard to verify."

"What the hell do you mean 'if'? Are you calling me a liar?"

"No. We'll check it out and get back to you." She lent over and picked up the printout, replacing it inside the folder.

"I'm sure you are aware that we are obliged to inform Captain Brass about this," Grissom added after a few moments. Fromansky growled and turned on him, raising his arm. Both Catherine and Officer Howard acted in unison, the latter grabbing his partner's arm while Catherine jumped between the two men.

"Leave it buddy, it's not worth it," Howard spoke, trying his best to calm Fromansky down.

"Get him the hell away from me!" Fromansky hissed through gritted teeth.

"I think that's probably best," Howard added. Catherine nodded and headed towards the door, pushing Grissom in front of her. The last thing they both heard as the door slowly closed was the sound of Officer Fromansky's voice following out into the night.

"If I find out you're trying to railroad me, Supervisor Grissom, I'll make sure you pay!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Intrigued? Want me to post more or give up now? Push that little review button and let me know!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Yey I have reviews!!!!! Makes me very happy, especially given that this is my first CSI fic. Hope you enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as both doors of the Tahoe were shut Catherine exploded.

"What the hell was that?!" Grissom turned in his seat to face her, and was about to reply, but she cut him off before he could.

"What was the one thing I said before we went in there? 'Maybe it's best if I do all the talking'. We were on the home stretch Gil. I'd managed to get him just to ignore your presence and focus on me, but you had to open your mouth. Why did you have to make that comment about telling Brass?" He lightly shrugged his shoulders.

"We're required to do it, and he had the right to know." Fire blazed in Catherine's blue eyes.

"B.S.! He's a cop Gil, he knows what we're required to do. Were you deliberately trying to piss him off?"

Grissom sighed but didn't reply. Instead he started the car, put it in gear and pulled away from the kerb. As he drove, he could feel the anger and irritation seeping from Catherine in waves. He risked a quick glance at her. She was facing the window, jaw set , cheeks flushed with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. He knew he hasn't heard the last from her about this, she would probably voice more of her opinion once they'd checked Fromansky's story, no matter what the outcome was.

He was about to say something, apologise for blindsiding her in the diner and causing a scene, when there was a loud bang and the car jolted. He heard Catherine gasp as he indicated and rolled the car to a stop by the side of the road.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." He slipped his seat belt off and exited the car. By the time she did the same Grissom was crouched down by the left rear wheel.

"Looks like a piece of glass. It's completely shredded." Catherine sighed, moving to the trunk.

"I'll get the spare." As she opened the door she glanced around. Of all the places in Vegas to get a flat tyre, this was probably one of the worst. She shivered slightly, then turned as she heard voices in the distance. There were at least four and they didn't sound pleased. The quicker she got the spare and helped Grissom, the quicker they could get out of there and back to the safety of the lab. However, a search of the trunk revealed that the spare was missing. Catherine closed her eyes, fighting the urge to scream in frustration. Stepping round the side of the SUV, she faced Grissom who eyed her expectantly.

"We have no spare."

"What!" She bit her lip to prevent a sarcastic retort from bursting out.

"The spare tyre is missing. I'll call Nick or Warrick to come bring us one." She shut the trunk and reached into her pocket for her cell phone. Before she could produce it her attention was diverted once again by the arguing voices, which had gotten alarmingly close. She moved to stand next to Grissom, as both turned in the direction the voices appeared to be coming from. Suddenly four men appeared from an alleyway just ahead of them. Two against two, the men were scuffling. One got a couple of punches off, before being tackled and slammed into a wall by the other. Grissom brought his arm up and across, pushing Catherine back behind him and stepping back at the same time.

Before they could move very far, two of the men pulled out guns and fired.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!!!!!!! I know I'm evil, but I like to make things interesting! Review and I won't keep yall hanging for too long!!!

Lily  
-x-


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. Sorry haven't posted for a couple days, been really busy! But enjoy the next instalment!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other men went down instantly while their attackers turned and started to flee. As they did so they noticed the car and the criminalists. Grissom stared in horror as they resumed firing in their direction, shattering the back window of the Tahoe and sending glass flying everywhere. He ducked, pulling Catherine down with him. He heard her gasp as the window above them exploded, raining shards down on their heads. He felt movement next to him, and when he turned Catherine was gone.

"Cath!" he yelled her name but it was drowned out by another barrage of gunfire. Grissom tried to stand and look further for her but was forced to take cover again as bullets whizzed past his head.

What felt like an eternity passed before the gunfire ceased. Heart pounding in his ears Grissom stood, shaking shards of glass from his hair. Peering through one of the broken windows he saw that the men had disappeared.

"Cath?" His voice was met with silence. "Catherine!" He called louder, walking round to the front of the car. Still nothing. His heart rate increased as he turned to his right. He could see the bodies of the other two men on the ground by the alley.

"Catherine!" He yelled louder still as he did a 360m scanning the street. As he turned to his left he saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he focused properly on it his heart stopped. Close to a bus stop, about 100 yards from where he was standing, was Catherine. She was lying face down on the ground. And she wasn't moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short, but I do enjoy my cliffhangers! Will post some more tomorrow ... maybe, but only if I get enough reviews!!!  
Lily  
-x-


	5. Chapter 5

Hey yall. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. As promised, due to aforementioned reviews, here's some more!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was knelt by her side in an instant, gently rolling her onto her back and resting her head on his knees. Her eyes were closed and there was a smear of blood on her neck, the bright red contrasting with her fair skin. Looking down, Grissom saw more blood pouring from a wound in her shoulder and pooling under her body. Shrugging out of his jacket he ripped off one of the arms, placing the bulk of it under her head while using the torn piece to apply pressure to the wound. With one of his hands he searched through his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"It's going to be ok Cath." Her eyes remained shut. Dialling 911 he brought the phone to his ear. "This is Supervisor Gil Grissom. I need paramedics immediately, I have an officer down." He quickly gave their location and shut off the phone. Another glance down at Catherine revealed she still hadn't moved or opened her eyes. He frantically touched her neck, relieved to feel a faint pulse against his fingers.

"Catherine? Can you hear me?" He tenderly stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb, pressing down harder with his right hand, increasing his efforts in stemming the blood flow. "I need you to stay with me sweetheart ok? The paramedics will be here any minute, just stay with me. You're going to be fine, I promise." Still her eyes didn't open. Fear began to build in his chest, constricting around his heart. He couldn't face the thought that, after all the years they'd worked together that this might be it, he could lose her forever without… Grissom shook his head to clear it, then jerked it up at the sound of an approaching siren. He felt a pang of disappointment when he saw a police cruiser instead of an ambulance. He could make out the silhouettes of two officers as they exited their vehicle and started running towards them.

"I need help! I have a CSI down! You have a first aid kit?"

"It's here." Grissom froze. It couldn't be. His eyes widened as Officer Fromansky knelt down beside Catherine, a green first aid kit in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"We were still at the diner when the officer down call came in over the radio," Officer Howard explained while Fromansky opened the kit and pulled out a gauze bandage. Grissom met his eyes.

"I'm trained in first aid. No matter how much I hate you, I'm not going to ignore an officer down." Grissom looked down at Catherine. She was frighteningly pale and his hand was stained red with her blood which had seeped through the cloth. Wordlessly he nodded and removed his hand, allowing Fromansky to replace it with the gauze. He watched as the other man checked her pulse. The grim look on his face didn't go unnoticed by Grissom, nor did the added pressure in the hand holding the gauze.

"Where the hell is the ambulance?" The statement was said more to himself than Fromansky. He kept staring at her face, stroking her cheek, as if sheer willpower alone would make her open her eyes.

"Ambulance is here," Officer Howard shouted a minute later from the roadside. Grissom lowered his head to Catherine's ear, speaking in a near whisper.

"You hear that Cath? The ambulance is here. We're gonna get you to the hospital and you're going to be ok."

The next few minutes were a blur. Grissom saw the paramedics approach, then felt himself being pulled to his feet and away from Catherine. Someone said something to him but he couldn't make out the words. The two EMTs worked quickly, checking her pulse, hooking her up to a monitor, inserting an IV.

"BP's low, pulse thready. She's unconscious and non-responsive. She's losing blood fast, let's get her in the bus now." They moved her gently but swiftly onto the stretcher, securing the straps before wheeling it to the ambulance, one paramedic holding the saline bag above his head and the other squeezing air into Catherine's lungs through the mask around her nose and mouth.

"I'm going with her!" Grissom shouted after them, jogging over and clambering in after them. He took a seat on the bench next to her and opposite the paramedic. As the doors shut he saw Officer Fromansky standing there, the bloody gauze in his hands. Their eyes met, and a silent message of gratitude passed between them. Once the doors were locked and the ambulance started moving, sirens wailing, Grissom tentatively took her left hand in both of his own, squeezing it and murmuring soft words of reassurance to her the entire ride to Desert Palm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, yall know the drill by now!!!!  
Lily  
-x-


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! I'm loving all the reviews guys! Given the good reception I've gotten with this fist story it may prompt me to write another CSI one! Here's another part for yall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Grissom was sat outside the OR, head in his hands. He glanced up at the door. She'd been wheeled in there 15 minutes ago; he wasn't expecting anyone to come out any time soon. He closed his eyes, recalling the doctor's words before he'd left him on this chair - "… massive trauma… blood loss… crashed twice in the ER…"

"Gil!" He jerked his head round to see Captain Jim Brass striding towards him, CSI Warrick Brown at his side. Grissom rose to meet them. "What happened?"

"We were on our way back to the lab when our tyre blew. The spare was missing. Cath was just about to call and get someone to bring us another when he heard shouting. Four guys came out of an alley fighting. Two pulled guns and shot the others, then started firing at us as they ran away. Took out most of the windows on the Tahoe. I'd pulled Catherine down next to me but she disappeared. I tried to get up and look for her but they were still firing. Once they'd gone I looked for her. Found her a few feet away, near a bus stop. She'd… she'd been shot in the shoulder."

"How is she?" Warrick asked. Grissom shrugged.

"They took her into the OR about 20 minutes ago. Her doctor looked… grim." The three men stood in silence for a minute, until Grissom broke it as a thought struck him. "Has anyone told Lindsey?" Brass shook his head.

" I'm going over there now."

"Catherine mentioned she was having a sleep over at the house across the street from theirs." Brass nodded and glanced at the double doors, then at Warrick. Without another word he turned and walked back down the corridor, disappearing round a corner.

Grissom sighed and rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes.

"Ah Griss." Once he had the older man's attention Warrick continued. " You may want to get cleaned up. Also I need to collect your shirt for evidence."

Grissom looked down at himself and paled visibly. Dried blood caked his hands and spread halfway up his forearms. The bottom half of his light blue shirt was saturated with the red liquid, a few smears spreading higher up. All he could do was nod as Warrick set his metal field kit down on a chair, opening it and pulling out a large evidence bag. Grissom hadn't even realised he'd been holding it. He held his arms at horizontally at his sides as Warrick unbuttoned the shirt with gloved hands, pulling it off and placing it inside the bag, leaving Grissom standing in only his white undershirt. Once the evidence bag was secured, Warrick removed his gloves and handed him a blue forensic wind breaker, which he left on the chair and walked numbly to the bathroom to wash his hands. Standing at the sink he stared at the pink water disappearing down the drain. When all traces of blood were gone he dried them and returned to Warrick, picking up the windbreaker and slipping into it, buttoning it up and sitting down heavily in one of the empty chairs.

"Where are the others?" Warrick sat down beside him.

"Nick and Sara are at the crime scene. Ecklie objected but they ignored him. Said there was no way he was gonna keep them from working it. Greg went back to the lab. He took one look at the blood… couldn't handle it." Grissom closed his eyes and sighed.

"Didn't you want to stay with Nick and Sara working the case?" The younger man shook his head.

"Nah, they've got it covered. Besides, someone needs to keep an eye on you. Cath'll have all our asses when she wakes up if you're a mess." He grinned, but all Grissom could muster was a small, half-hearted smile. He looked up once more at the doors to the operating room, the doors that separated him from Catherine. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok Griss. She's a fighter. She'll pull through." As much as he wanted to believe him, he couldn't help but worry that there was a chance she wouldn't come out of that room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't forget to click on that little button that makes me happy!!!  
Lily  
-x-


	7. Chapter 7

Ok guys, sorry for the couple day's delay, but I had a funeral to go to. Here's the next part.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later both men looked up at the sound of footsteps running down the corridor. Grissom got to his feet just in time for 12 year old Lindsey Willows to barrel into his body, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her face in his chest. Her actions startled him slightly but he recovered quickly and returned her embrace, smoothing her blond hair with his hand.

"Where's my mom Uncle Gil? Is she gonna be ok?" The little girl turned her head so her questions wouldn't be muffled.

"She's in surgery. The doctors are taking good care of her Butterfly." He felt her smile slightly at his use of the nickname he'd given her when she was two.

"She will be ok though?" she tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes. He nodded

"She's tough sweetheart. I'm sure she's going to be fine." Lindsey smiled slightly and hugged him tighter. Slowly Grissom manoeuvred them to the chairs and sat them down. Only then did Lindsey let go of him, but stayed as close as she could get without being on his lap.

"What happened?" She turned to him, her inquisitive blue eyes boring in to his own. He suppressed a wince, noting how much they were like Catherine's.

"Lindsey…" he began. The last thing he wanted to do was tell the child how her mother was brutally gunned down, just because they'd been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"I want to know Uncle Gil." Her face was set in determination, crossing her arms over her chest in much the same way Catherine had just a few hours before at the lab. He noticed Warrick had left, giving them some privacy. He sighed softly and turned to her, explaining gently what had happened, leaving the nastier parts out. When he finished Lindsey was silent. After a moment she spoke, her voice small and uncertain.

"Is she going to die?" Tears sprang to Grissom's eyes and although he wasn't overly fond of displays of affection, he pulled her to him in a fierce hug.

"Like I told you Butterfly, your mom is a fighter, she's tough. All we can do now is wait for the doctors to finish helping her. She's in good hands, they're doing everything they can for her." He heard her sniffle into his chest as she began to cry quietly. Ignoring the tears that streamed down his own face, landing in her soft blonde curls, he smoothed her hair and whispered soothing words in her ear, pausing only to press a gentle kiss to her head.

From his vantage point at the end of the corridor Warrick Brown watched the exchange between his supervisor and the child. The man never allowed his emotions to show in front of adults, yet his tears for his friend and colleague flowed freely in the presence of her daughter. A small smile graced his face as Lindsey wound her arms around Grissom, squeezing tightly. Turning silently on his heel, he left the pair alone to comfort each other, heading out of the hospital to call Nick for an update on the case's progress.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!!!  
Lily  
-x-


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews. Hopefully this chapter's a bit longer than the others!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warrick, following his conversation with Nick had headed back to the lab to help out. There had been an air of solemnity hanging over the normally bustling crime lab, the knowledge that one of their own was fighting for her life weighing heavily on everyone's minds. Now, hours later, he returned to the hospital. Walking along the hallway he saw Grissom still sat as he had been. The only change was that Lindsey had fallen asleep, her head resting against Grissom's knee.

His head turned as he heard Warrick approach. The younger man was slightly concerned by the dark circles that had formed under his supervisor's eyes in his absence. He received a small smile and a nod of appreciation as he handed over a Styrofoam cup full of steaming coffee.

"How long as she been asleep?" Warrick whispered as he took a seat, gesturing at the sleeping child between them.

"A couple of hours." There was a beat of silence.

"Any word on Cath?"

Grissom shook his head. "Nothing. How are the others getting on?"

"The bullets Nick and Sara recovered from your car matched some recovered from a drive by shooting handled by days a few months back. Brass is following up on it." Grissom only nodded, glancing at the OR doors. Warrick followed his gaze. "We're all worried about her Griss."

"You weren't the one covered in her blood though were you?" He snapped. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, bringing his free hand up to rub his face. "I'm sorry Warrick."

"Don't worry about it. I can't imagine what it must've been like." Silence descended over the two men, Grissom absently stroking Lindsey's hair as she slept on.

The sound of a throat being cleared made both of them turn. To say Grissom was shocked to see Officer Fromansky standing there was an understatement.

"Sorry to intrude… My partner and I were taking a statement from an assault victim in the ER and I thought… Never mind…" He turned to walk away but Grissom's voice stopped him.

"Wait." He stood, carefully placing Lindsey's head on his now vacant chair and approaching Fromansky. "I know we don't exactly have the best history, but I want to thank you, for they way you helped earlier." The other man shrugged.

"I was doing my job. I wasn't going to let my history with you affect it. Any word from the doctors?"

"No. She's been in the OR for hours…" Grissom stopped mid-sentence and whirled round as he heard a door open behind him. His heart started pounding as a man in green scrubs exited the OR, pulling his mask down around his neck. He caught sight of them and walked over. Grissom noticed the solemn look on his face.

"Are you the family of Catherine Willows?"

"I'm Gil Grissom, her boss. That's her daughter," Grissom spoke up, gesturing towards Lindsey, who had sat up and was rubbing her eyes, looking slightly confused.

"My name is Dr Roberts, I've been treating Ms. Willows." Warrick glanced at Grissom then stood up.

"Linds, why don't we go get a soda? You must be thirsty, you've been asleep for a while." The little girl nodded and obediently followed him down the hall. Officer Fromansky disappeared at the same time, leaving Grissom and the doctor alone.

"How is she?" Part of him dreaded the answer he was about to receive. The doctor took a breath before beginning.

"Ms. Willows sustained a serious gunshot wound to the shoulder. It passed through, missing the bone. However it caused a tear in the artery, leading to massive blood loss. As I'm sure you're aware, she coded twice while down in the ER. Once we got her into the OR she coded twice more. At one point she was losing blood faster than we could get it into her." Grissom closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable. "Fortunately, Ms. Willows is very strong. Despite the problems she made it through the surgery. She's being moved to recovery. I'll let you know when you can see her." Without another word the doctor turned and walked away. Grissom reached for a chair and sank into it as his legs gave way. He brought a hand up to his face, wiping away a few tears that had escaped and started running down his cheeks. He smiled for what felt like the first time in years.

"Uncle Gil?" Lindsey was by his side. "Was that my mom's doctor?" He nodded. Her face fell, tears appearing in her big blue eyes. Sensing her confusion, he wrapped her in his arms and pulled her on to his lap.

"It's ok Butterfly. The doctor said that they'd fixed everything, she's going to be fine." The tears where gone as quickly as they had come, a smile lightening up her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be back soon and take us to see her." Lindsey gave a squeal of delight and threw her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but grin as he returned her embrace, burying his face in her hair. _She__'__s ok, _he thought. _She__'__s going to be ok._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know!!!  
Lily  
-x-


	9. Chapter 9

Hey yall. Here's the next installment. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later the doctor returned, informing them that Catherine had been moved to recovery.

"Only one visitor at a time is allowed," he stated. Grissom glanced down at Lindsey, who had moved to his side the moment she'd seen the doctor approach. The doctor followed his gaze then spoke again. "Although, given the circumstances, I have no problem making an exception in this case." Grissom gave the man a grateful smile before turning to Warrick, who cut him off before he could speak.

"Go. I'll head back to the lab, tell the guys the good news. Just make sure you give her our love. We'll come by to see her tomorrow." He grinned broadly, said goodbye to Lindsey and left.

Silently they followed the doctor along the hall until they reached a room marked 'Surgical Recovery Unit'. He paused at the door.

"She's still unconscious from the anaesthetic we gave her. Don't be surprised if she stays asleep for this visit. We're confident she should regain consciousness sometime tomorrow." Grissom nodded and the doctor turned, leaving them alone.

Lindsey reached for the door handle but Grissom stopped her. She gave him an inquisitive look.

"Butterfly, you need to understand that your mom's been through a really serious operation. She'll be asleep when we go in there. She'll also have lots of tubes and wires attached to her but it's nothing to worry about, they're just so the doctors can keep an eye on her, make sure she recovers ok. You ready?" The girl nodded and he opened the door long enough for both of them to pass through, the shut it quietly.

The room was silent save for the steady beeping of the heart monitor. He moved toward the bed, Lindsey close beside him. He bit back a gasp as his eyes settled on Catherine's still form lying in the bed. Her eyes were closed, which wasn't unexpected, tubes pumping oxygen into her body protruding from her nose. She was incredibly pale, a similar shade to the pillow on which her head rested. Her strawberry blonde hair was fanned out, reminding him of a halo and providing a small amount of color in the bland room. The covers were pulled up to her chest, her arms lying by her sides. He winced inwardly at the IV lines piercing her delicate skin and running to the bags secured on poles by the side of the bed. He tore his gaze away from the woman in the bed and turned to her child. Lindsey stood unmoving at his side, eyes never leaving her mother.

"Lindsey?"

"Do you think she knows I'm here?" He smiled gently.

"I'm sure she does. I know it must be strange and a little scary, seeing her like that, but she's going to be ok sweetheart. We just have to wait for her to wake up. It may take a while, because she had a serious operation. But she will wake up." The girl relaxed slightly at his comforting words, but still did not move. To encourage her, Grissom moved towards the bed and sank into the chair beside it. After a moment he heard Lindsey move. She stopped next to him.

"You can talk to her if you want." She regarded him questioningly.

"Can she hear me?" He nodded.

"Studies have shown that a high number of patients respond to familiar voices while still unconscious." Lindsey glanced at him, then back at her mother before gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mom?" The only response was the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. "It's Lindsey. Uncle Gil said you might be able to hear me." She turned back to Grissom, who smiled silently telling her to continue. "I don't know what to say," she whispered.

"You can say anything. The words aren't really important, it's your voice she needs to hear." She took a deep breath, then spoke again.

"I was really scared mom. When Uncle Jim came to Becca's to get me I knew that there was something really wrong. The doctor said you're going to be ok though." She continued talking, about school and her friends, dancing and a movie she wanted to see. "When you're better we can go together. I'm sure Uncle Gil will let you have the night off. Maybe he could even ccome with us." He smiled again, suppressing a yawn. His gaze fell on Catherine's still form as Lindsey's soft voice urged his eyes shut and coaxed him into slumber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok guys, I'm having a little trouble deciding how to end this, so I'm gonna ask yall what you think. Do you want a happy, fluffly, Grillows-filled ending, or a sad, angsty, Catherine-dies-and-they-bury-her, leaving-Grissom-heartbroken ending??  
Review and let me know. What ever the general consensus is, that's what I'll write!  
Lily  
-x-


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, by the looks of it so far we're gonna have a happy ending, as that seems to be what most people want. To tide you over until I finish writing it here's some more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, wincing as his spine clicked loudly. He blinked, confused by his surroundings until his eyes settled on the bed and Catherine's still form. The events of the previous night came flooding back. He smiled slightly as he saw Lindsey. She was curled up at the bottom of the bed by Catherine's feet, fast asleep. Grissom rose to his feet, his joints protesting the long night spent sleeping in the hard chair. He crossed to the window glancing out at the city below. Turning away he stared at Catherine. He felt his chest constrict. Why hadn't she woken up yet? He walked back across the room, heading towards the door. He took one last look at Catherine and Lindsey, assuring himself that the latter was still sound asleep, before leaving the room in search of Catherine's doctor. As he travelled the corridor he caught sight of Warrick turning the corner at the other end. Both men continued walking until they were close enough to talk.

"Griss hey. How is she?"

"Still unconscious. I was just going to find her doctor, see if he can tell me anything more. Lindsey's asleep." Warrick nodded.

"What about you? You get any sleep?"

"Yea." The younger man's eyebrows rose, indicating his disbelief. "Not much though," Grissom amended. "Those chairs aren't particularly comfortable."

"Griss, I know you're not gonna like what I'm about to say…" Grissom held up his hand to silence him, pre-empting his next words.

"I'm not leaving Warrick. Someone needs to be here for Lindsey. Brass hasn't been able to reach Catherine's mom or sister."

"I'm not telling you not to come back Griss. I'm just saying, go home for a couple hours, shower, get some rest. I'll watch Lindsey and if there's any change with Cath I'll call you straightaway."

The older man shook his head immediately, not even pausing to consider the offer.

"I will go home, once Catherine has woken up." His face softened slightly. "I know you're concerned Warrick but I'm fine. I just need to know she's definitely ok. Once I do I'll take you up on your offer."

Warrick smiled. "Ok. I know when to admit defeat." He paused for a moment, then continued. "Brass arrested the two men. Still had their guns on them. The bullet from one of them, belonging to Ricky Harlow, was the one that hit Catherine. Nick managed to recover it from the scene. Both of them are going away for the murders of the other men, but Harlow will get longer for attempted murder charge Brass added for what he did to Cath." Grissom nodded, starting to walk back towards the room. Warrick followed.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to wake up?"

"I'm not sure. Soon hopefully." They both stopped when they reached the door.

"I'm gonna head home, catch a couple hours. Call when she wakes up, and when she's up to visitors me and the guys will stop by. Greg's already planning on getting flowers and stuff." Grissom couldn't help but smile at hearing about the youngest CSI.

"He looks up to her." "We all do Griss." Warrick turned to leave. "Don't forget to say hi from us when she wakes up," he called over his shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it??? Let me know!!!  
Lily  
-x-


	11. Chapter 11

Hey yall. Here's some more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom took a breath and opened the door, entering the room. Lindsey was still asleep, and it didn't look like Catherine had moved. He sighed and sat down, moving his chair closer to the bed. He reached out and grasped her right hand, holding it tenderly between his own.

"Catherine?" The only answer he got was the heart monitor. "I… I'm so sorry Cath. I should've done more, looked for you more when you moved. If I had you wouldn't have been hurt. Cath, sweetheart, Lindsey needs you to wake up now." He paused, glancing at the still-sleeping child. "The rest of the team needs you. They've all been so worried about you. Greg couldn't even process the scene. Warrick's been here. He thinks I should go home and get some rest." He chuckled softly, squeezing her hand, before letting the smile fall from his lips. "Catherine, _I _need you to wake up. I honestly don't know what I would do without you. Please Cath. Come back to us. Come back to me." He brought her hand to his lips, placing a tender kiss on the back. He laid his head down on the bed next to her and closed his eyes, never letting go of her hand.

*

A short while later Grissom awoke with a start. Catherine's hand still remained enclosed inside his own; he gave it a gentle squeeze, more for his own reassurance than hers. Sitting up, he glanced towards the end of the bed and was concerned to find it empty. He was about to stand and go looking for Lindsey when he noticed a piece of paper on the bed, next to where his head had been. Picking it up with his free hand, he smiled as he read the words. _  
_

_Grissom, Stopped by earlier and saw you were asleep. Linds was hungry so I__'__ve taken her to get some food. Will bring you back something. Warrick._ He returned the note to its original position on the bed.  
His gaze returned to Catherine's face, taking in her features. The soft curve of her cheek, the slight shadow where her eyelashes rested against he skin. Her perfect ruby red lips, parted slightly. The way her bangs brushed her forehead. He smoothed them back, allowing his fingers to graze her skin lightly. He leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss there, his lips lingering for a few moments before withdrawing. She still hadn't opened her eyes. He sighed in frustration, squeezing her hand. His heart stopped. Was it his imagination or had he felt her fingers twitch?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short, but you know my penchant for cliffhangers lol. Kinda upset that the last chapter didn't garner any reviews... *HINT HINT*  
Lily  
-x-


	12. Chapter 12

Still no reviews! That makes me sad... I must be a sucker though, cuz here's some more...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom squeezed again. He felt his heart sore as her fingers moved again, softly squeezing back. His gaze shot to her face, and a broad smile crossed his lips as he saw her eyelids flickering.

"Cath? Can you open your eyes?" Her response was to do as he asked. She blinked a few times before turning her head slightly, catching sight of Grissom.

"Gil?" her voice was raspy. "What's going on? Where am I?"

His grin widened as relief flooded his body, allowing him to feel relaxed for the first time in what felt like a year.

"You're in the hospital Cath. You were shot." Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"I was shot?" She paused for a moment, regarding him. "Then why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm just very happy to be sat here talking to you." His smile faded, a serious expression replacing it. "There was a moment when we thought we were going to lose you." Another squeeze of her hand punctuated his statement. She shifted in the bed slightly, wincing as pain shot through her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"We were coming back from questioning Fromansky and got a flat tyre. The spare was missing so you were going to call the lab so someone could bring us another. Four men came out of the alley way. Two of the men killed the others then started firing at us. You were hit in the shoulder." She nodded, absorbing the information. Her eyes widened suddenly.

"Where's Lindsey?"

"Warrick stopped by and took her to get something to eat. They should be back…" Before he could finish his sentence the door opened and Lindsey entered, carrying a paper bag containing what smelled like bacon and eggs. Warrick followed behind, closing the door.

"Hey Uncle Gil. We brought you back some breakfast. How's mom?"

"See for yourself Butterfly," he replied, leaning back slightly so the girl had an unobstructed view of her mother. Lindsey gasped then beamed, letting out a squeal of delight as she thrust the bag back at Warrick and bounded over to the bed, jumping up on it. She was about to envelope Catherine in a bone crushing hug when she remembered her injury, instead settling for wrapping her arms gently around her mother, laying her head on her chest.

"Hey baby," Catherine spoke softly, using her free hand to smooth her daughter's hair back, placing a soft kiss upon the soft blond tresses. "Sorry I scared you."

"It's ok. I'm just glad that you're gonna be alright. Uncle Gil and Warrick took good care of me anyway." Catherine's eyes met both men's in turn, silently conveying her gratitude.

"How you feeling now Cath?" Warrick spoke up.

"Ok. A little groggy and sore but fine otherwise."

"That's good to know. Think you'll be up for visitors later? Cause I don't think I'll be able to restrain Greggo for much longer." The strawberry blond laughed softly at the mental images his words conjured.

"I'll talk to the doctor, see what he says," Grissom replied. "I'll let you know if he gives it the ok." Warrick nodded and smiled at Catherine.

"See you later Cath. Feel better soon. We need you back to keep everyone in line." She returned his smile as he turned towards the door. He opened it and was about to step through when a thought struck him. "Hey Griss?" When the older man responded by looking up he continued. "Remember our deal? Me or one of the guys'll be back in about an hour." And with that he was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, unless I get more than one review for this chapter (which I should given that Cath is now back in the land of the conscious and living) I won't post any more!!!! Consider yourselves warned lol!!!!  
Lily  
-x-


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys. SOOOO sorry it's taken me a ridiculous amount of time to update. My internet dongle thingy has some kind of beef with so won't let me access it from my laptop. I also had some writer's block, plus assignments for uni and a funeral. But I do have a little more for you. I hope my abscence hasn't cost me readers...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later Grissom pulled up outside his townhouse. Not long after Warrick's departure, Catherine's doctor had arrived and ushered Grissom and Lindsey into the corridor so he could examine his patient properly. Satisfied she was recovering as well as could be expected such a short time after her initial injury, he acquiesced to the request for visitors, stating no more than two at any given time, excluding Lindsey. Catherine had rolled her eyes at this, knowing full well that the entire team, along with Brass and Doc Robbins would more than likely arrive en masse, and no doctor in the world was going to get them to leave until they were good and ready, or she became too tired.

Nick had arrived a short time later, bringing 'get well soon' wishes from Greg, Sara and the rest of the lab, along with promises to visit when she was feeling up to it. He then proceeded to ensure Grissom made good on his promise. So with Nick, Lindsey and Catherine's assurances they would be fine and he would be informed should anything about Catherine's condition change, he left.

He entered his home, letting the door swing shut with a soft click. Glancing around he realised that it had probably been over forty eight hours since he had last been here. He crossed to the kitchen to get something to drink but stopped mid-way, sinking into a stool by the breakfast bar as his legs gave way, the full effects of the last day's events hitting him full force. Dropping his head to his hands, he let out a shaky breath, trying to block the barrage of 'what ifs' that were assaulting his mind.

_What if the doctors had been unable to bring her back after she'd coded? What if she'd died and he'd lost her forever? _Lifting his head, he wiped away tears he hadn't even realised were falling, his watery gaze coming to rest on his fridge and the photograph attached there by two butterfly magnets. He smiled softly. It was of him and Catherine and had, if he recalled correctly, been taken by a very drunk Nick at a party for Greg's birthday. Their faces were pressed together, cheeks touching, following multiple slurred commands from Nick for them to move closer together. Both of them were smiling broadly, their faces flushed from the combination of the heat of the room and alcohol. He could just make out Catherine's arms, which were wound round his neck, disappearing out of the bottom of the shot. They both looked so happy and carefree. His smile grew wider as he stood and headed for his bathroom. He knew what he had to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like? Hate? Let me know! I've got exams this week when I get back to uni, plus this is the last pre-written part, so it may be a couple weeks before the next update. Having consulted with my good friend sirocco I know basically what's going to happen up to just before the end. Just need to get it written once the exams are out of the way and I've handed in my dissertation proposal...

Please review, if there's anyone still reading...  
Lily  
-x-


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys. Again, sorry it's taken me an age to update AGAIN! Yall must be getting really sick of me... Anyway, here's some more, hope you like it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom walked down the hospital corridor towards Catherine's room, a plan forming in his mind. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate once in his jacket pocket. Pulling it out and opening it, he frowned at the display, which was informing him he had five missed calls. He pressed a button, and his frown deepened. They were all from Nick. He turned the corner and his heart rate increased at the sight before him. Nick was sat on a chair chewing on his thumb nail, a grim expression masking his face. Lindsey was sat next to him, and Grissom's stomach dropped as he realised there were tears streaming down her face. He broke into a jog.

"Nick!" Both the younger man's and Lindsey's heads jerked up at the sound of his voice. Upon seeing him, the girl bolted from her seat and barrelled into Grissom's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around him in an embrace he quickly returned. "What's going on?"

Nick looked guiltily at the floor before meeting Grissom's enquiring gaze.

"I tried to call you, but you weren't answering you phone."

"I know, I saw the missed calls. What's going on?" Nick took a breath.

"About an hour after you left, Cath started to complain that she was having trouble breathing. I went outside to get the doctor. That's when I heard Lindsey scream." At the mention of her name, she let out a soft sob and tightened her grip on Grissom, who was willing himself to not think the worst.

He gave a nod, signalling for Nick to continue.

"I went running back into the room. A nurse came in behind me. Linds was crying and the monitors around Cath were going off like crazy. She was unconscious. Then another nurse and Cath's doctor came in and left us out here. A while later they wheeled her out. Nurse said they were taking her back into surgery, something bout a suspected blood clot on her lung…" He faltered, and Grissom's heart broke for him. When Nick spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper. "I'm so sorry Griss. When they got her into the elevator she started flat lining, then the doors closed. I don't know what happened after that." His voice had dropped so low by the end of this admission that, had Grissom not been able to read lips, he highly doubted that he would've heard it. His legs felt so weak he thought they might give way. He once again manoeuvred himself and Lindsey over to the chairs, grateful for the support they offered.

Nick left them alone, mumbling something about letting the rest of the team know, while Grissom tried as best he could to comfort the distraught little girl who was now sobbing harder against his chest. He closed his eyes against his own tears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Hate it? Want to know what happens? Review and let me know!

Lily  
-x-


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone. This post is dedicated to StarbucksTink, as I wasn't going to post anymore tonight, but her review spurrned me on! Here's some more

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was three hours later. Following Nick's phone call Warrick had arrived with Sara and Greg. All three CSIs looked bleak; Warrick stayed close to Nick, trying his best to comfort his friend and alleviate some of the unnecessary guilt that was plaguing him, Greg stood away from the group and didn't say a word to anyone, and Sara's eyes were red-rimmed from the silent tears she'd shed on the journey over. Jim Brass had arrived shortly after, his cropped hair was dishevelled and when he spoke, his voice sounded strained and thick with emotion. Lindsey had remained glued to Grissom, while the latter didn't seem to hear the words his friends and colleagues were saying. His mind remained with Catherine.

Now the agonising wait appeared to be taking its toll on each member of the group. Lindsey was curled up next to Grissom asleep, her uncontrollable tears having drained her physically as well as emotionally; Sara sat with her arm around Greg quietly comforting the young man, Nick had gone out to get some air, the tension too much for him. Warrick had dutifully followed a minute later. Brass was seated on the other side of Lindsey, occasionally glancing from his watch to the closed elevator doors. Grissom however was staring into space, absently stroking Lindsey's hair, comforting the young girl and at the same time trying to sooth himself. He sighed softly. The three other adults turned to look at him, the shock on their faces revealing to him that it was the first sound he'd made in hours.

"How much longer do you think the doctor's gonna take?" Greg spoke up from his position next to Sara on the floor. His voice sounded small.

Grissom shook his head. "I have no idea Greg." The younger man sighed loudly, leaning a little more against Sara. Nick and Warrick rounded the corner a moment later, Nick wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Warrick looked at Grissom. "Anything?"

Grissom merely shook his head. Nick glanced at the latter, opening his mouth to say something, but his words died on his lips as the older man held up a hand.

"Nick, stop." Nick closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry in front of everyone. He opened them again at the sound of Grissom's voice. "It's not your fault. It would have happened whether I had been here or not. But you were there with her. I'm sure she appreciated that." The young man nodded, a silent tear slipping from his eye and making its way down his cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review and tell me what you think. I need to decide how I'm going to finish this!!

Lily  
-x-


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm now 98% certain as to how I'm going to finish this. Just about to start writing the end. However there is, as per usual, a slight snag.

For some reason, my *wonderful* computer has decided to play hide and seek with my 'Writing' folder, but has forgotten where it's hidden it. This folder contained an original story I've been working on for a couple of years, a poetry anthology and, yup you guessed it, Gun Shot Residue. I'm hoping that when I get back home, my tech savvy friend Mark may be able to find where the computer's put it. Until then I'm afraid I can't update, which is uber annoying and keep you posted...

Hope you don't get bored of waiting.

Sorry

Lily

-x-


	17. Back to the story

Ok. Had to rewrite the first part. Here it is. Not as good as the first one, but we shan't speak of that...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the elevator doors opening caused all heads to turn. Dr Roberts walked towards them, stopping when he reached the tired group. Grissom held his breath., grateful that Lindsey was still sleeping. All eyes remained glued to the doctor as he began to speak.

"We had to rush Ms Willows back into surgery after discovering a blood clot on her lung. It's a complication that is not uncommon following a serious operation. As you all may or may not be aware, Ms Willows flat lined in the elevator on the way to the OR. We were able to restart her heart and get her through the surgery." The doctor paused briefly, considering his next statement.

"However, Ms Willows was down for approximately three and a half minutes, meaning that no oxygen could reach her brain during this time. There is the distinct possibility of brain damage, should she regain consciousness. She's been moved to the ICU." Dr Roberts' eyes met Grissom's, leaving no doubt behind the meaning of his final words. "I suggest every effort is made to contact next of kin immediately, someone who can make decisions regarding Ms Willows' further treatment." And with that, he was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. Let me know what you think.

I'm almost finished.

Lily  
-x-


	18. Chapter 18

More postage. Good news though, I've finally finished it!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Gil Grissom stood beside the hospital bed, watching silently as Catherine's mother Lily shakily signed her name on the paper and handed it back to the doctor. Lindsey had left minutes before, though not willingly. She had been dragged kicking and screaming by Warrick. Her grandmother didn't want her to witness what was to come next.

"I'll give you both a moment, to say goodbye." The doctor turned to leave.

"No." Lily's voice stopped him. "We've been preparing ourselves for this. Everyone has said their goodbyes."

Gil closed his eyes and bit his lip, preventing his words of protest. This was wrong. It shouldn't be happening.

The last part was true enough. All the people who cared about Catherine had had the opportunity in the previous days to visit and say goodbye. Grissom had thought his heart was about to break as he witnessed Lindsey's tearful goodbye to her mother mere minutes before.

Lily's hand on his arm jolted him back to the present. He regarded her tear-stained face for a moment before she spoke.

"I… I'm sorry Gil. I can't do this… I can't watch her…" she brought a hand to her mouth, stifling the sob that threatened to escape. Grissom glanced at the doctor before turning back to Lily.

"I'll stay with her." All the older woman could do was nod before quietly leaving the room. Through the gaps in the blinds he saw Sam Braun envelope her in a tight embrace, his own silent tears falling on Lily's hair. Gil was hardly surprised. He was, after all, Catherine's father.

"Mr Grissom?" Gil opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out, his throat too constricted with unshed tears. Instead he wordlessly resumed his place in the chair next to Catherine's bed, clasping her hand between both of his own.

The doctor nodded and pressed some buttons on the machine that stood next to her bed. He disconnected the respirator from the intubation tube protruding from her mouth before moving to stand at the foot of the bed, waiting.

Grissom bowed his head and closed his eyes, the tears falling freely, dripping onto her hand.

The silence was thick, constrictive, blanketing the room.

It was over.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please. Don't. Kill. Me. Lol. Do review though!

Lily  
-x-


	19. Epilogue

Ok guys, was going to wait until tomorrow to post the epilogue, but the lovely fanfic StarbucksTink dedicated to me as a not so subtle hint I think, didn't go unnoticed! Here it is!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later

Gil Grissom entered the house, letting the door swing closed behind him as he placed his keys and briefcase on the table. The sound of the television blaring brought an amused smile to his lips. Things certainly had changed since he'd moved in; he hadn't wanted to uproot Lindsey after everything she'd been through, so it was agreed that he would move into Catherine's house.

He padded through the living room, coming to a stop in the doorway to the kitchen. Lindsey sat at the breakfast bar, legs swinging as she shovelled cereal into her mouth. Sensing his presence, she wrenched her eyes away from the magazine she was reading and smiled brightly at him. She was about to speak but he brought a finger to his lips, silencing her while using his other hand to gesture towards the figure stood at the sink. Lindsey watched, grinning, as he crept closer. A voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to sneak up on people?"

Lindsey giggled, "Totally busted!"

"How did you know it was me?"

She turned, wiping her hands on a dishcloth.

"Heard your keys on the table." She closed the gap between them and leaned in for a kiss.

A couple of minutes later, Lindsey's dulcet tones rang through the room, breaking the moment.

"Gross!! Uncle Gil, I'm gonna need some serious therapy if you keep kissing my mom like that in front of me!"

Both Catherine and Grissom chuckled as they pulled apart, Catherine moving to pick up Lindsey's empty bowl and Gil pouring himself a glass of orange juice before perching on a stool.

"May I point out that it was your mother who initiated it."

The woman in question leaned against the breakfast bar and raised her eyebrow.

"Are you complaining that your wife kissed you after you tried to sneak up on her and give her a heart attack?"

"Of course not!"

"Good," she replied, punctuating her statement by swatting him round the back of the head as she walked past. Lindsey couldn't help but roll her eyes as they grinned at each other.

"Jeeze, you two are so sickly sweet you make Disney look like Pulp Fiction!"

"And how would you know what Pulp Fiction is like young lady?"

Lindsey's eyes widened.

"Umm.. I wouldn't… Just… stuff I've heard… from kids at school… That reminds me, bus is here, bye!" After pausing briefly to give Grissom and her mom kisses goodbye she raced out the door, letting it slam behind her, causing Gil to wince and Catherine to chuckle as she went back to the dishes.

He took the opportunity to watch her, allowing himself to reflect for a moment on just how close he'd come to losing her.

He'd thought it was over after the doctor had switched off her life support, that she was gone forever. It had taken Dr Roberts all of thirty seconds to realise that Catherine's heart was still beating, and that she was breathing on her own. Gil had been ushered out of the room, where he'd explained the situation to a bewildered looking Lily and Sam.

Three days later she'd woken up, surrounded by her family and friends. The week after that Dr Roberts seemed satisfied enough to allow her to go home, provided she stay off work for another month minimum. Catherine had rolled her eyes, but Grissom had forced her to stick to it. After the further two weeks it had taken him to pluck up the courage to admit his feelings to her, everything felt like it had moved at warp speed.

They'd married quickly, neither wanting to wait. The news was received with smiles and congratulations from their friends, as well as one "it's about damn time" from Jim.

Catherine had returned to work shortly after the wedding, on the condition that she remain in the lab for six weeks before returning to field work. Gil smiled as he recalled her protests, and how she'd tried to bribe Warrick, Nick, Greg and Sara to let her sneak out with them.

"Care to share the joke with the rest of the class?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie.

His smile widened as he stood and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Not really." She gazed up at him, a quizzical expression on her face. "I just realised something."

"Oh?"

"Lindsey's not here."

"Your powers of observation know no bounds," she shot back with a smirk. Gil rolled his eyes.

"That means I can do this." His lips captured hers in a gentle kiss that quickly escalated. Catherine gave a shriek and giggled as he threw her over his shoulder and began walking through the house.

"Going all caveman on me now Gil?" His only response was to grunt, causing her to giggle once more as he passed into their bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Come on!!! Of course I'm not going to kill her! I'm trying something new, attempting to not be so mean in my newer fanfics (Those who have read some of my x-files ones will know just how mean I can be!!)

Hope yall enjoyed it! It's gonna be weird not updating it... Who knows, maybe I'll write a new one!

Thanks for reading!  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
